


#

by orphan_account



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016), Eddie the Eagle (2016) RPF
Genre: M/M, anyway, but bronson isnt real and terry is barely mentioned, eh, i dont know what to tag this as im just giving unecessary commentary, in a vague sort of way - Freeform, is this even count as shippy? i mean. it could be?, is this rpf even? i mean there are real people in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where everything is the same but Bronson Peary is scared of Eddie's dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	#

"Four weeks." Eddie said, peering up at Bronson, who was stood on a stool and had frozen sheepishly halfway through reaching into the back of the tallest cupboard. "Four weeks since you last needed your jacket."

"Times are tough." Bronson responded, continuing to move things forwards in a semi desperate attempt at finding some alcohol - _any_ alcohol.

"It isn't in there."

"Well? Where is it then?" As he moved out of the cupboard, it was lower than he expected and he swore loudly as he banged his head. Gingerly stepping down from the stool, he clutched the top of his head. Eddie just watched in vague amusement.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"My dad's the only one who drinks. You should ask him for it." Eddie was smiling now.

"Fine. If I can do 90m ski jumps drunk, I can definitely ask your old man where he keeps his spirits sober." Eddie giggled as he watched Bronson trudge into the back room where Eddie's parents sat facing the TV, but as soon as Bronson saw Terry Edwards, he froze on the spot in the doorway. Slowly, he turned away and stepped quietly back into the kitchen and faced Eddie, who stood there grinning.

"What's the matter?"

"I think... You know, it's not as cold or tough as I originally thought it was!" Forcing the kind of smile that would have said 'I'm fine!' if it could speak, Bronson strode past the now fully laughing Eddie to their room upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this unbelievably short fic i'll try harder next time


End file.
